leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
VOY Season 4
Episodes Summary Season four furthered and even embellished upon the changes to the franchise already seen by the middle to end of season three. concluded the season three finale and—most crucially to the future of the series—introduced a new character, Seven of Nine. One episode later, Jennifer Lien left the cast and Kes departed Voyager, not to return until the season six episode . Seven of Nine had plenty of character development on which to catch up when compared to the other principal actors. Season four could be described as the "Seven of Nine season", heavy with episodes centering solely on developing Jeri Ryan's new character. Relationships between Seven of Nine and all the other main characters needed to be quickly established, and so conflict between Seven and B'Elanna Torres was introduced in , and Harry Kim's infatuation with Seven became a hallmark of the season in . The Doctor, for so long a student under Kes' tutelage, turned teacher to Seven in , kinship with Tuvok was explored in and, quintessential to the remainder of the series, Seven's relationship with Janeway took center-stage in , , , , and the season finale, . However, with audience figures ballooning, it appeared that the producers of Voyager had finally found a character that appealed to the crucial 16-24-year-old male demographic. Prior to season four, story writers had given Voyager six thwarted opportunities to return to the Alpha Quadrant, aside from the series premiere . However, as the series continued to mature, episodes presenting the Voyager crew with the possibility of returning home were absent throughout season four, until the finale . Instead, making large jumps closer to Earth became a regular occurrence. Kes' "gift" at the start of the season provided Voyager with its first big jump, knocking 10,000 light years and 10 years off their journey, as well as placing them well outside Borg space. These "jumps" would continue throughout the remainder of the series, getting Voyager out of danger while simultaneously removing years from their journey. Consequently, fewer opportunities to return to Earth in one "giant leap" were presented for this and remaining seasons, with season five's , season seven's and the series finale being notable exceptions. Alongside this change of pace, the concept of the crew as "family" and Voyager as "home" started in season three was continued in season four and script writers clearly made a conscious effort to include these references in their scripts. Examples of this can be found scattered throughout many season four episodes: "So, how's the newest member of our '''family'?" : - '''Janeway', to The Doctor ( ) "This ship has become our '''home', it's part of our family." : - '''Janeway', to Tuvok ( ) "We do not stand alone. We are in the arms of '''family'." : - '''Tuvok', to the Crew ( ) "It's time to meet your new '''family'." : - '''Janeway', to Harry Kim ( ) Other notable developments in season four included the cementing of Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres' relationship in , the Krenim conflict (hinted at in season three's ) and the opening of Voyager s new astrometrics lab in . Additionally, introduced "grey mode" in which all non-essential ship functions are shut down to conserve power. However, one of the biggest developments for the series arc as a whole occurred midway through the season in when The Doctor is transported back to the Alpha Quadrant using alien technology and makes Voyager s first contact with Starfleet since being stranded. Voyager s use of the alien technology has unforeseen consequences however, as the crew are introduced to the Hirogen, a hunting species who would re-assert themselves throughout the remainder of the season in , , and , and at least once in each subsequent season. By the end of the series, the Hirogen joined the Kazon, the Borg, and the Vidiians as one of the few species to interact regularly with Voyager and whose interactions often created or furthered a particular story arc involving that species. It is fair to say that by mid-season four, the introduction of Seven of Nine, the departure of Kes, and the new "jump" method of moving Voyager closer to home meant the series had become quite different from the previous three seasons. Background information * This season was broadcast concurrent with Season 6. * Jeri Ryan joins the cast as Seven of Nine and Jennifer Lien, as Kes, leaves the cast. * Shortly after the completion of production on this season, a wrap party was held on . ( ) * Roxann Dawson was pregnant during Season 4. B'Elanna Torres wears a lab coat to hide Dawson's pregnancy for most of the season. * This is the only season of Voyager not to feature Earth. Credits Cast ;Starring: *Kate Mulgrew as Kathryn Janeway ;Also Starring: *Robert Beltran as Commander Chakotay *Roxann Dawson as Lieutenant jg B'Elanna Torres *Robert Duncan McNeill as Lieutenant jg Tom Paris *Ethan Phillips as Neelix *Robert Picardo as The Doctor *Tim Russ as Lieutenant commander Tuvok *Garrett Wang as Ensign Harry Kim *Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine and .}} Crew ;Executive Producers: * Rick Berman * Jeri Taylor Associate Producer: Dawn Velazquez Executive Story Editor: Lisa Klink Music by: Dennis McCarthy (not a complete list) Director of Photography: Marvin V. Rush, ASC Production Designer: Richard D. James Editor: Daryl Baskin Unit Production Manager: Brad Yacobian First Assistant Director: Adele Simmons Second Assistant Director: Arlene Fukai ;Casting by: * Junie Lowry-Johnson, CSA * Ron Surma Original Casting by: Nan Dutton, CSA Casting Executive: Helen Mossler, CSA Costume Designer: Robert Blackman Set Decorator: Jim Mees Visual Effects Producer: Dan Curry Visual Effects Supervisor: David Takemura Scenic Art Supervisor/Technical Consultant: Michael Okuda Senior Illustrator/Technical Consultant: Rick Sternbach Make-Up Designer/Make-Up Supervisor: Michael Westmore Art Director: Louise Dorton Set Designer: Greg Hooper Assistant Editor: Keith Dabney Visual Effects Coordinator: A.Y. Dexter Delara Visual Effects Assistant Editor: Elizabeth Castro Visual Effects Associate: Chad Zimmerman Script Supervisor: Cosmo Genovese Special Effects: Dick Brownfield Property Master: Alan Sims Construction Coordinator: Al Smutko Scenic Artist: Wendy Drapanas Video Supervisor: Denise Okuda Hair Designer: Josée Normand ;Make-Up Artists: * Natalie Wood * Tina Hoffman * Scott Wheeler ;Hair Stylists: * Suzan Bagdadi * Charlotte A. Gravenor Wardrobe Supervisor: Carol Kunz Sound Mixer: Alan Bernard, CAS Camera Operator: Judd Kehl Chief Lighting Technician: Bill Peets First Company Grip: Randy Burgess ;Key Costumers: * Kimberley Shull * Jamie Thomas Music Editor: Gerry Sackman Supervising Sound Editor: Bill Wistrom Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Jim Wolvington ;Sound Editors: * Masanobu Tomita * T. Ashley Harvey * Dale Chaloukian Production Coordinator: Diane Overdiek Post Production Coordinator: ;Production Associates: * David Rossi * Kristina Kochoff * Sandra Sena Pre-Production Coordinator: Lolita Fatjo Assistant to Producers: Michael O'Halloran Stunt Coordinator: Dennis Madalone Science Consultant: André Bormanis Main Title Design by: Dan Curry Companies Main Title Design by: Santa Barbara Studios Post Production Sound: Modern Sound Filmed with: Panavision cameras and lenses Motion Control Photography: Image "G" Digital Optical Effects: Digital Magic Special Video Compositing: CIS Hollywood Editing Facilities: Unitel Video Computer Generated Effects: Foundation Imaging See also *VOY Season 4 performers *VOY Season 4 UK VHS *VOY Season 4 DVD External link * Category:Star Trek seasons cs:Čtvrtá sezóna VOY de:VOY Staffel 4 fr:VOY Saison 4 nl:VOY Seizoen 4 sr:ВОЈ: Сезона 4 sv:VOY, säsong 4